Missing
by UnKnownSalvation
Summary: Takes Place immediately after Exit 9B: Mordecai has been missing for 2 months... What happened to our favorite robin while he was gone? Can Mordecai salvage what's left of his relationship with Margaret, or has GBF Jr. Cost him more than he thinks... Constructive Criticism is Welcome!
1. 2 Months Lost

**A/N Sal Here with a new Regular Show story!**

**Now I'm only posting the first chapter to make sure no one gets the same idea! Call it insurance! I just wanted to able to say FIRST! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Also this has nothing to do with Bad Start in the slightest except the characters.**

**In the words of Nic Cester "START THE SHOW!" **

_**Ch. 1: 2 months lost…**_

Mordecai , Rigby, and the new intern Thomas had just finished cleaning up the park from the Exit 9B incident.

"There! That should be everything!" Mordecai saying as he finished removing the debris of a fallen tree.

"Great work Thomas!" Rigby gave a thumbs up at Thomas who was sweating from the repetitive work. "Now we can do what I do best…" Rigby fell into the grass.

"Yeah turn into a steaming couch potato."

"Whatever dude… I did my work so I deserve to lie down." Mordecai and Thomas began to walk away when Mordecai suddenly stopped. He pulled out his phone to see if he had any messages. He stared at his phone with disbelief.

"One hundred-twenty messages?! Who was texting me?!" The answer hit Mordecai like a ton of bricks. All the messages he missed during the two months he was missing suddenly caught up to him "Oh crap! Margaret!" Mordecai took off in a dead sprint to the cart and floored it to the Coffee Shop. Mordecai pulled up and ran into the shop and took a look around. Mordecai saw Eileen serving drinks and some sandwiches.

"Here you go! Enjoy!" She turns to see Mordecai and she drops her now empty tray. "M-Mordecai… You-you're alive?!" The expression on her face was bad enough… the fact that she thought he was dead was even worse.

"Eileen… Where's Margaret?" Eileen could see the worry in Mordecai's eyes as he asked the question.

"S-she hasn't come to work in a long time… like three weeks… She hasn't left her apartment in weeks and I'm scared. She's just been in this daze ever since you left… Mordecai, where did you go?"

Mordecai saw no point in not telling everything so he told Eileen about everything that had happened to him and why he has no bearing on any current events other than what happened to Exit 9B. Eileen's eyes turn into softballs as she is amazed by the tale and can't believe the life Mordecai has on a daily basis.

"So the reason you've been gone for two months is because you used a time machine to travel forward in time to where you could stop a floating head bent on revenge…?" Mordecai was shocked by how absurd his story seemed although Eileen and Margaret aren't involved in the day-to-day events happening at the park.

"When you put it like that…"

"By the way where's Rigby?" Mordecai turns to the sound of the door opening to see Rigby out of breath.

"You… can… suck… a…"

"RIGBY!" Eileen almost tackled Rigby to the ground as she nearly hugs him in half.

"Eileen… too hard…"

"Sorry…" She releases her death grip.

"You're lucky… you had… a good reason… to be … in a hurry…"

"Dude I think you need to lay off the chips and dip. And what'd you do with Thomas?"

"First: Shut up! Second: I don't know because I know he didn't follow me… Did you find out anything about Margaret?"

"Yeah and it's not information I wanted to hear and didn't expect it to be this bad. I need to go see her now." With that, Mordecai got in the cart and took off for Margaret's.

"What'd I miss?"

Mordecai pushed the cart to its limits until he finally got to Margaret's apartment. He went up to the steps and walked up to her door and he knocked. For what seemed like an eternity he just stood at the door waiting and knocking and waiting and knocking and waiting and knocking until the door finally opened.

()()()()()()()()()()

Margaret's life had been hell for the last two months, her "more than just friend" Mordecai had been missing for two months and had put her into a depression she didn't think she would ever get in. She only ever left her bed when she had to use the toilet and to shower and if it wasn't for Eileen and her parent's help, she probably wouldn't have a place to live either. Eileen brought her groceries and her parents sent her money to pay for her rent and other bills.

All Margaret wanted to do was see Mordecai again… Ever since he left she hadn't been herself… not by a long shot. She even took up the really bad habit of cutting herself to help feel better. Her arm was covered in scars from all the cutting. She had thought Mordecai was different... but to her it was just an illusion.

Suddenly she heard knocking on her door and she decided to ignore it… until the knocking came again, and again, and again till finally she realized that whoever it was wasn't going away until she came to the door. She sat up and got out of her nice comfy bed and walked to the door.

"What do you want?!" Margaret yelled at the person on the other side… before turning from her bright red to a paler shade. "M-Mor-Mordecai…" She reached out as if in disbelief that he was alive. She thought she was dreaming as she moved to touch his face. When she touched his face she instantly realized it wasn't some dream that it was the real Mordecai.

"Margaret I…"

_***SMACK***_

Right across his face came Margaret's hand before Mordecai could get three words in edge wise.

"Where have you been?!

"Margaret… I…"

"What?! You got no good excuses?! Do you have any idea the pain you caused me?!" She showed her scars to Mordecai who nearly fell off of the railing behind him at the sight. Mordecai was at a loss for words as he had no idea about how much Margaret cared about him. "Of course you have none… What should I expect from someone who was here and then up and leaves?!" She turns to walk back in.

"Margaret, Wait!"

_***SLAM***_

It was obvious that she wasn't going to believe everything that he said… especially considering Eileen barely believed him and she wasn't screaming in his face. Mordecai thought it best just to head home for now…

Margaret fell on her bed to cry after she chased off Mordecai. She wasn't thinking rationally anymore... and didn't give one damn...

**A/N what do you think, you like it? I wonder where Margaret's rationality went...**

**Still looking for Votes for my poll on my profile so VOTE if you haven't already and to those who did: Thank you so much!**

**It will be awhile till i update this story but don't worry... i'll get it to you!**

**Anyway you all know the drill: review, fav, follow, VOTE and all that good stuff and I'll see you guys another day! Sal out!**

.


	2. Revelation

**A/N Sal Here! Ok I know I said I wasn't going to do anything with this story for a while but due to the instant impact it seemed to have on some people I feel the need to put this first. Let's answer some reviews… but also notice a pattern some of them have…people are pretty weirded out by how I've put Margaret in the state of mind that she's in… **

**WillBunny: Thanks bro! And I agree maybe I overdid it… but the question is… did it have purpose?**

**C: Yes I agree… but that's what I was going for.**

**Master T-Rex: Glad to read you like my story and I will be checking out that later.**

**Guest: It had purpose just trust me… also no I won't be using you suggestions but it makes me happy to know I have an interactive fan base.**

**Why am I only responding to these people? Because I can respond to the people with accounts privately… these guys not so much…**

**Now then, in the words of the late great Mills Lane: LET'S GET IT ON!**

_**Ch. 2 Revelation**_

Mordecai was driving back to the park from Margaret's, His mind foggy with questions… and his check still red from Margaret's wing.

"_Margaret… was me disappearing through time really THAT traumatizing?"_

He continued to think until he got back to the park house to see half the park destroyed… again.

"What I miss? Another one of Muscle Man's parties?"

"Hey Mordecai!" He turned around to see Thomas waving to him and Skips trying to fix the doorway off the house… even though the roof looks a lot more haphazard then the door.

"Where have you been? You missed Muscle Man's latest disaster…"

"What he'd do?

"He forgot what happens when you ghost chilies with fireworks." Mordecai was taken aback by the response.

"What was he trying to accomplish besides total destruction?" Thomas explained…

"He wanted rockets that "REALLY" explode. He ended up creating a firework dragon and we were just lucky it started raining. Anyway where were you?"

"Seeing… Margaret…" Skips noticed Mordecai's face was beat red on his left check.

"And she slapped the taste out of your mouth did she?" All Mordecai could do was nod.

"Well you were gone for two months… I'd slap you too!"

"Yeah but this is what I don't get: She's taken this to level I didn't think she could reach from me being missing… She's even been cutting herself!" Skips and Thomas' faces needed to be captured on film as the shock took hold.

"Wait a minute… Margaret… one of the most joyful people you've ever met… has taken to cutting herself…?" Skips couldn't believe that he just said that. Something so improbable that people wouldn't even have nightmares about it… was reality to Mordecai. Thomas was shocked himself and he doesn't even know who Margaret is.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I-I don't know… but I'm afraid… I've never seen Margaret take something so out of proportion."

"What you need to do is find out why she's taking it the way she is." There was silence as Mordecai thought how he could find out if Margaret won't talk to him… when an idea hit him.

"There's only one person who could help me… Thanks Skips." Skips nodded as Mordecai walked off alone to a quiet spot and pulled out his phone.

"_If I can't ask Margaret herself… ask her best friend…"_

Eileen was probably the only hope for Mordecai to get answers right now.

_*Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…"_

"Come on!" No answer by Eileen. _"Rigby… Maybe he knows…"_

_*Ring…Ring…Ring…"_

"_*Yawn* Hello?"_

"Rigby!"

"_Ah! Dude, don't scream into the phone!"_

"Wait, are you sleeping?"

"_Yeah why?"_

"Dude it's pretty early for you to be asleep. It's not even eight!"

"_I was tired from the three mile run I had to do. Dick."_

"Cut me some slack, I had to see Margaret."

"_And she slapped your teeth out. Yeah Margaret told Eileen about twenty minutes later._

"About Eileen… do you know where she is?"

"_She went home after work. Why, do you think she might know what's up with Margaret?"_

"She's probably the only one…" Silence on the other line…

"_Well if we're going to figure this out, I might as well come along. Meet me out front… *click*"_

"_This better work… or I can kiss any relationship with Margaret goodbye…"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Eileen had just got home to find her door unlocked… she opened it suspicious of who was inside. She turned on the light to see Margaret lying on the couch… waiting for Eileen.

"Margaret… yo-you left your home…"

"Yep… It's been a while since I've left that apartment. So how are you today Eileen?" Margaret was talking in a strange calm… yet was still missing her natural joy.

"I'm doing pretty good… I saw Rigby earlier…"

"AND?!" Margaret's calm attitude disappeared at the sound of Rigby's name… obviously mad at him as well. "What did that traitor have to say?"

"Margaret, it's not what you think! They went through time to help save their park."

"So they left to save themselves and their "precious" park?!"

"Margaret… that… that didn't make any sense… they were attacked and they had to travel through time to prevent their lives from being erased and replaced with a new one… one where we wouldn't even know them!" Suddenly Margaret grabbed her head in pain.

"AHHHHHHHH! What's happening to me?!" Eileen was scared as her friend began to knock over anything that wasn't over twenty pounds. Suddenly she stopped… "So… you believe the lie they gave you…"

_*Ring…Ring…Ring…*_

"It's Mordecai…"

"Don't answer! We're not done talking…"

_*Ring…Ring…Ring...*_

"You can talk to Mordecai all you want after I'm done with you… I can't believe that my best friend would fall for such a blatant lie…"

"Margaret, it's true! They were building an exit ramp over the park!"

"Because they ran away! If you believe those traitors… then you're just another one of them!" Margaret rolled her hand into a fist and knocked out Eileen. "Consider our friendship over…" She said as she walked out the door… leaving Eileen unconscious…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mordecai and Rigby arrived at Eileen's apartment that was actually not that far from the park.

"Let's hope she's still home…"

"Don't worry; I'm sure she's still here." The two exit the cart and walk up to the second floor where Eileen lived. As they approached they noticed that Eileen's door was open but the light wasn't on.

"Eileen?" Mordecai turns on the lights to see Eileen out cold.

"Eileen!" Rigby ran to her side to if she was alright. After a few seconds Eileen began to stir…

"Mhmm… what happened…..MARGARET!" Eileen shouted angrily as she realized what happened.

"Margaret?!" Both Mordecai and Rigby couldn't believe it. "Margaret did this?!" Eileen nodded as she stood up and walked over to her couch.

"She came over and we had an argument… about you guys."

"Us?"

"Makes sense… after all my face still hurts from the slap she gave me. And since Rigby went with me, it would only be natural that she'd be mad at him too, right?"

"Yeah I guess… but why did she hit you?" Rigby said as he got Eileen an ice pack for her head.

"I told her what you told me earlier. She then started freaking out as she started knocking over things as she had a headache or something. She called me a traitor for believing your "lies" and then she hit me…"

Mordecai couldn't believe his ears… Margaret hadn't just blow things out of proportion… She's completely lost all rationality to the point that she struck down her best friend…

"Eileen… Do you remember exactly when Margaret started acting like this?" Eileen tried to recall the day it started.

"It started around three weeks ago. I was waiting tables till this man came in and asked if we knew you guys… Next thing I know I'm in my apartment three days later staring at a picture of me and Rigby. I can't recall those three days but I looked at my arms…" Eileen showed her arms "and found these."

On Eileen's arms she had fading scars on both arms.

"Do you remember what the guy looked like?"

"Yeah he had a beard and was wearing a tie, sunglasses, and some gloves." Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other as they finally understood what was wrong with Margaret.

"GBF!"

"That guy you beat at a coffee shop?"

"No, this time it was his son out for revenge… but why would he target you and Margaret and not rewrite your lives completely…"

"Rewrite?"

"Yeah he had a special gun that let him erase the memory of whoever he hit and then he could rewrite their lives to make them forget friends, family, anything!"

"Y-You mean he shot me and Margaret and then made us hate you…?"

"But why would he do that?" Mordecai thought it over but couldn't see why he would…

"Maybe he thought you guys might have a way to win and decided to use us as insurance that your lives would be hell. If he couldn't kill you…"

"…he'd have to settle with taking away people we care for…"

"But I think he kinda overdid it... I mean come on! He made me and Margaret go emo!"

"Whatever his reasons were we know this much: We have to find Margaret…" The three got up and ran out the door to the cart, determined to fix GBF Jr's insurance policy…

**A/N Hmm… This could be interesting…**

**Also little disclaimer… if you think you can predict what's coming next… don't. I can say with 300% confidence that no one in a million years will ever… EVER predict what's coming next. And that's a guarandamntee!**

**Still looking for votes and it's getting to the end of the wire… Gonna need more votes as of yesterday… can those who haven't plz vote?**

**Till the most unpredictable ending ever made by anyone in the history of the world: review, fav, follow, VOTE and all that good stuff and I'll see you guys next week! Sal out!**


	3. Fixed but Separated

**A/N Sal's back and he has brought his unpredictability in force!**

**Let's answer the fan base, shall we? **

**Nowl: Thank you so much! I love the support that people like u give! **

**Tren: I actually don't think it's that hard and here's why: Margaret's character is a bit shallow I'll agree and I think it's because she isn't written very well like Mordecai and Rigby. Her character is a bit bland and I'll be honest, I didn't like her when I first saw her and didn't think much of her although I think she's written better now than in the first few episodes with her. It's still better than Eileen's though that's for damn sure! Blander then the sh&t in my toilet!**

**Marcelinefan: When did I decide to have GBF Jr. make Margaret and Eileen hate Mordecai and Rigby? The short answer is during a conversation I had with bg52598. She gave me a sample of the idea and then we snow balled it into the current idea that I'm using. And as for your guess of my project… um… you got the first part correct… I'm not making a jealousy story for the project… but I may later for sh&ts and giggles. You are about…1/6****th****, 1/7****th**** correct… but you're on the right track. As for the Bad Start sequel… I don't know when I'll start on it but the best guess on when I may start on it is early 2013 at the latest but maybe sooner depending on how I feel. Also I am gonna count your vote for Marceline so don't worry.**

**Don't have a start-up phrase this week so let's get to the fun parts!**

_**Ch.3 Fixed but Separated**_

Mordecai, Rigby, and Eileen were all in the cart but looking for Margaret wouldn't be easy, especially considering they have nothing to go on.

"How do we find Margaret? It's getting late and she could be anywhere by now…"

"Eileen do you have an idea?"

"No… and she's not gonna tell me if I call her."

Just then Mordecai's phone began to ring.

_***Ring…Ring…Beep***_

Mordecai answered his phone "Hello?"

"_Mordecai, its Benson! Where are you?! _

"At Eileen's… What wrong?!"

"_We need you at the park now! The whole place is under attack!"_

"WHAT?! Who's attacking the park?"

"_Mordecai… It's Margaret…" _Mordecai's heart almost stopped… His face turned serious as he knew Margaret couldn't be doing this on purpose.

"Rigby and I will be right there."

"_Hurry!"_ _***Click***_

"Mordecai…" Mordecai walked over and got into the cart.

"Get in. I'll explain on the way…" Rigby and Eileen looked at each other with concern.

They arrive to see the park swarming with small dark creatures along with a giant storm with a dark ball in the middle. The dark ball appeared to be sucking up everything around them. They look over to see Benson and Skips dealing with some of the shadows.

"Benson!"

"Don't worry about us! You three need to stop Margaret!"

"Where is she?!" Benson points to the park cliff.

Mordecai floored it until they reached to the top of the cliff to see Margaret dressed in a strange black dress.

"Margaret!"

"It's beautiful… isn't it… the whole world is coming to a fitting end… the insanity of this world and its inhabitants will be gone forever" Margaret was speaking in a monotone voice, devoid of all feelings.

"Margaret… What's wrong with you?!"

"_**More like what's right with her."**_

A man in a black cloak appeared out of nowhere through a dark portal. He removed his hood to show his face. "Hello… Mordecai and Rigby…"

"GBF?!"

"I though you blew up!"

"I did. When you tricked me and destroyed my plan along with Exit 9B, I was transported not to the otherworld but instead I found myself in a dark town. I made new allies and was given abilities I never imagined I'd have… like the power over memories of others… in this case, Margaret's." GBF Jr. raised his hand as it glowed red along with Margaret's head. "I can erase, create, warp… you name it. The memories of anyone I wish. Granted I'm still adjusting to using this power so I may not be able to completely control you all… but it's a start…"

"Your beef is with us! Why do you have to destroy our home?!"

"It's not my plan… I'm just following the orders that I was given to insure that you both die… even if I have to make up my own rules…

_***BOOM* **_A massive explosion in the air distracts GBF long enough for Mordecai to throw Rigby at his face as he turns back. Rigby begins to claw and punch GBF as Eileen grabs his legs and delivers in uppercut to his… tender parts.

"_***high pitch* **_Get them…"He said as he vanished into the portal to god knows where. Margaret tackled Mordecai to the ground and began wailing on him as Mordecai tried to protect his face. Rigby and Eileen jumped Margaret to stop her but she shook them off as if she was a machine. She kicks Rigby in the gut as he's down, nearly sending him off the cliff to his sure death.

"_There has to be something I can do to stop her… wait…" _Mordecai pulled out his phone… _"Let's hope she didn't change her ringtone…" _Margaret was about to kick Rigby as he was barely holding on…

_***Ring***_

"_**Hangin' with Margaret and it feels so good like I knew it wo-o-ould."**_

It was like Mordecai had heard the angels singing as Margaret stopped dead in her tracks.  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS THAT NOISE?!" Margaret screamed as she grabbed her head and started to stumble away from the cliff so Eileen could pull Rigby up.

"_**I can't believe how hot she is. It makes my insides feel like knotted twists"**_

"MAKE IT STOP!"

"_The song's not enough… I can't believe I'm gonna try this…"_

Mordecai rushed to Margaret whose back was turned to him. He turns her around… and kisses her passionately. Margaret's eyes become eight balls as all her memories of the good times with Mordecai reappear and all the damage GBF did seemed to disappear as the real Margaret shined through as she kissed back. They broke off the kiss after about ten seconds and then Margaret took one good look around… with her mouth agape at the amount of crap going on at once.

"Mordecai… what's going on… how did I get here… what happened to my arms?!" Mordecai couldn't answer… all he could do was hug Margaret.

"Margaret… Thank god you're back…"

"Where'd I go?"

"I'll tell you later but right now we need to stop what's happening to the park." Mordecai turned around to see the shadows had made it up the hill after them. Margaret began to back up as shit was getting too real, too fast. **(I don't know how many legit sh&ts I'm allowed in a T so I'm assuming 1)**

Backs to the cliff they literally had nowhere to go.

Things got worse as a lightning bolt out of nowhere struck the ground near Margaret causing her to fall of the cliff.

"MARGARET!" Mordecai, with almost no hesitation, jumped off after her like the idiot in love that he is.

"MORDECAI!" Rigby and Eileen were dumbstruck as they just saw their respective best friends… go right off steep cliff to which they didn't believe they could survive as they ran to the cliff to see them fall.

Mordecai managed to catch Margaret as they were now flying to the ground. **(It's strange. They're both birds and they can't fly… what is this, Rio?)**

"Mordecai!"

"Margaret… If we don't make it… I just wanted to say… I love you!"

"Mordecai…" Both of them saw the ground coming in fast. They both braced for impact when suddenly a bright portal appeared as they fell through it and disappeared with it. Rigby and Eileen were in disbelief as along with the portal appearing the entirety of the world began to shake…

"What's happening?!"

"Rigby, your feet!"

As soon as Rigby looked down to see his begin to dissolve… so too did Eileen and the rest of the world that hadn't already… The world as they knew it was gone…

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N ... **** … **** … **** … Lost yet?**

**Good! Now b4 you flip out and start asking what the hell is going on, know this: I can't tell you.**

**I can tell you this: This is a prequel story to something bigger. What that is I will not say until the time is right. Until such a time when I have deemed it fitting or someone figures it out: review, fav, follow, VOTE and all that good stuff and I'll see you guys next time! Sal the asshole is outta here!**

**(p.s. Sorry about me lying, Superfan44…)**

**(P.s.s. good thing I kept those lyrics Marcelinefan gave me…)**


End file.
